Zap to the Past
by Charmixx
Summary: Marty Jr. goes back to 1985 and meets his dad when he was his age!UPDATED!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hill Valley, California

Saturday

November 21

2015

It was a cold, rainy morning in Hilldale, and Martin McFly Junior couldn't sleep. He, for some reason, was more aware than ever. The clock read 3:24 am, and the whole house was quiet with the exception of his father's loud, deafening snoring and the pitter patter of rain on the roof. Even the Nascar races on Channel 483 couldn't occupy his attention. Something was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Later that day..._

Marty Jr. was riding homebound on his hoverboard. The Cafe 80's had been closed for renevations and there was nothing downtown for him to do today. He had just turned onto John F. Kennedy Dr. when it started to pour rain, so he rushed for shelter in the old Brown garage. Everyone at school said it was haunted by the ghost of Emmett Brown, who disappeared 30 years ago. What gave it an even worse reputation is that no one bought the land, so it had remained abandoned all of those years. Marty had never actually been inside the garage, but for some reason, he felt just at home when he entered the front door. There were all of these weird clocks on the walls and tables, and ancient appliances. "This isn't so scary", he whispered under his breath as he walked over to a lumpy old bed in the corner of the room. But as he turned around, something caught his eye. A faint light coming from a door on the other side of the room."What the hell is th-"

_**CRASH!**_

He had tripped over a large pile of books on the floor.

"WHO'S THERE", said a raspy voice.

A couple seconds later, a tall figure appeared in the doorway.

"Marty!"

"...AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marty Jr. woke up that night on the chair in the livingroom.

"Oh, god. He's Okay!"his mother, Jennifer announced to the rest of his family.

"What the hell happened!", his father asked.

"Uhhh...there was a garage..ghost?"

"A ghost?", his sister Marlene said rather annoyed."Oh, he's just tranqed."

"No, the Cafe was closed, so I was on my way home. It started to rain, and I went into the old garage on John F Dr.. I swear I saw the Ghost of Old Man Brown! He looked straight into my eyes!"

As that was said, his father's eyes grew wide.

"I have to go...", Marty Senior said dazily.

"What? I just made dinner", Jennifer said.

"Go ahead and eat without me... I have business to do..."

"Uh, are you having one of your moments, dad?", Marlene asked.

"I'll be home as soon as possible... don't worry about me."

So he stood up, grabbed his coat, put it on, and left without another word. But, Marty Jr. couldn't help but wonder.'Why is dad going to the Old Brown Garage?'


	4. Chapter 3

A note from the Author-Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't written anything for quite a while. But let's just say I was taking my time to figure out what was going to happen next with Marty Jr. I've also been really busy with other stuff, too... And I apologize that the chapters are so short. I'm just the type of writer that likes to keep people in suspense! I'll try to make a couple long chapters in this story, and I will REALLY try to update this more often! Thanx for all of the support in the reviews you sent, cuz they were really motovating!

**Chapter 3**

Marty Junior was preoccupied in his thoughts all through dinner. _Where could dad be going? He sure seems like he's going to the old garage, but why does he want to go there? Did he know Emmet Brown, or something...but if he did, why had he never even told his own son? Dad tells me everything. But there's only one way to find out. _"Mom?" Marty Jr. asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" His mother looked up from her dinner.

"Didn't dad have some old scrapbooks in the basement or something?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whoa, these things are ancient! They're just printed on peices of paper!_

Marty Jr. had just brought up all of the scrapbooks from the basement. So he immediately opened up the first one he could see.

_1985...30 years ago!_

So he looked inside and looked through the first couple of pages, but they were only a bunch of pictures with his mom and dad standing by his dad's old house. The rest of the pictures in the book were just as boring. Except-one page had been torn out. That was the only progress he made to solving the mystery the whole hour he spent looking through old photos.


	5. Chapter 4

A note from the author-I am FINALLY back! I've been spending the whole summer visiting my grandparents, and they have no internet. Boo-hoo:-( I really missed writing! But I'm back now, and that's all that matters, right?

**Chapter 4**

Marty McFly Senior pulled into the driveway of the old, abandoned Brown Garage. The air was so foggy, he could barely make out anything. He was determined to see Doc again.

'Good old Doc,' Marty thought.'I wonder what he's been up to since we last saw each other. God, the last time we saw each other was shortly after Marty Jr. was born...'

Marty had reached the door by this time, and was looking for the key on his keychain. It was among all of his other keys, that had not been used since they came out with thumb scanners. "Here it is!" he said out loud. Just then, the door opened up, and revealed a tall man with gray hair. Doc.

"Doc! It's great to finally see you again! I have so much to tell y-"

"Marty, no time for chit-chat." Doc said pulling him inside, locking the door behind.

"Doc what's going on, and what are you doing here?"

"It's a loooong story, Marty, but Clara and the boys are in trouble."

"In trouble? Doc, tell me what the hell happened!"

Doc was too flabbergasted to answer immediately. Marty looked around. It was trashed.

"Why is everything all over the place?" He asked softly, hoping to get something out of him.

"I was looking for something." Doc looked just about ready to cry, but Marty knew he would rather die than cry like a baby. He had once told him this aroind the time he first met him.

"The months following our departure were going great. We had settled down in Cleveland, Ohio in 2003. Actually, the only reason we were living there was because Clara was from there before she came out West. She also wanted to know what it was like to live in the future. We were leading normal lives. That's all we ever wanted for Jules and Verne... but then... they found us out...


End file.
